International Publication No. WO 01/32596 discloses phenoxy alkanoic, alkenoic, and alkynoic acids and salts thereof for the delivery of active agents and methods for preparing the same.
Alternate methods of producing phenoxy alkanoic, alkenoic, and alkynoic acids and salts thereof would be useful, especially where raw materials are expensive, yields are low, and reaction conditions are difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for simpler and less expensive methods of preparing phenoxy alkanoic, alkenoic, and alkynoic acids and salts thereof.